


I don't bake and tell.

by kdaisu



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Also why isn't sorcos a tag? Why isn't thier relationship the only thing I see, Baking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, like the desserts, not the drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaisu/pseuds/kdaisu
Summary: It was rare for Soren to bake. Not because he didn’t like it, he loved it, but because baking wasn’t what was expected of him. He was a crown guard, the youngest in history. He had people looking up at him that he had to inspire, and others looking down that he had to prove wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna warn you now that I haven't written in forever, and I've never written Soren or Marcos, so this might be bad. In fact, it is bad, but it's also kida cute so whatever.

It was rare for Soren to bake. Not because he didn’t like it, he loved it, but because baking wasn’t what was expected of him. He was a crown guard, the youngest in history. He had people looking up at him that he had to inspire, and others looking down that he had to prove wrong.

So baking was rare, despite the joy he got from it. It would be nonexistent in his life if it weren’t for the understaffed kitchen and the royal families love for sweet things. So now Soren could be found, once a week, in the kitchen, ignoring all responsibilities for the night, and the only people who knew were him and the cooks.

As he entered the kitchen today he was greeted by only the main cook. "Hello, Soren, what will you be making for dessert today?"

Soren shrugged, glancing around for everyone else who should be there. "I'm not sure, maybe a simple cheesecake? Or a pudding pie?" After making sure that no one else was in the room, he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"A wedding. Evalynn is getting married tonight, so I told everyone that if they got their work done early they could go. 'Course I had to stay, man the ship." He gave a nonchalant shrug, but Soren could tell he wanted to be there.

"Well now I'm here, so I can take charge. You head off to the wedding. I'll make something and then clean up and go." He smiled brightly, as if to show how trustworthy he was from that action alone. The cook eyed him, before nodding.

"Thanks, kid. I'll see you next week. And if I find a single thing out of place tomorrow, you are no longer allowed in this kitchen. It may be the kings castle, but this room belongs to me and me alone."

Soren let out a strained laugh and held up his hands. "I would expect nothing less. Now hurry up, before you miss everything!"

Once the cook left and Soren was finally alone, he let out a sigh, stretching before getting started on the crust for his cheesecake. He measured out ingredients and followed the directions as he had them memorized in his head. He began to hum randomly as he worked, dancing to his own tune. It was peaceful and relaxing in a way that Soren really couldn't describe, but needed.

Lost in the magic of baking, he jumped when he heard someone clear their throat behind him, turning quickly to see who it was and brandishing his mixing spoon.

Coming face to face with a pair of brown eyes and a teasing smile, he blushed brightly, lowering his spoon. “Oh, hey. What’s up? Didn’t, um, see you there.”

“Really?” Marcos asked, a glint in his eyes. “I couldn’t tell.” There was a moment of silence, then, “So what are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing much, just, uh…” Soren looked around for an excuse, any excuse, because he did not want Marcos, his  _ rival, _ to find out he bakes whenever possible. Finding no way out of this though, he sighed. “I’m baking,” he said flatly, hoping to get the teasing over with quickly.

“Really? Cool, what are you making?” To Soren’s surprise, he sounded genuinely interested.

“Just some plain cheesecake. So it's not really baking, but it’s close enough.”

Marcos nodded, looking at the small mess that had been made so far, and then to the almost finished cheesecake. “Looks good. You made it by yourself? I didn’t know you could bake.”

Nodding slowly, Soren began to clean up. “Yeah, it’s fun and a good way to pass the time. Most people don’t really know that I do this, though, ‘cause my dad doesn't really… approve.”

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence while Soren continued to clean up and put things away.

Finally, though, Marcos broke the silence. “I won’t tell anyone, you know? If it’s not something you wanna share then I’ll respect that. Honestly, though, I think it’s really cool and something to be proud of.” He gave a small, comforting smile.

Soren smiled, almost shyly, back at him. “Thanks man. And I know it’s not really something to be ashamed about, like, logically, but still…” He trailed off, unsure what exactly he was trying to say.

“Expectations?” Marcos supplied, and Soren nodded.

“Yeah. Like, if my dad were to ever find out, I’d be in so much trouble. The disappointment on his face if he were to ever see me doing something like this, I couldn’t stand that, ya know?”

Marcos nodded slowly, and man did it feel good to finally tell someone all that and have the  _ understand _ what he was talking about.

After another silence, this one significantly more comfortable, Soren walked around the counter that separated the two and patted Maros back. “Thanks, man. You’re a real bro.”

Marcos raised an eyebrow at that, cracking another teasing smile. “A real bro?”

Pouting, Soren asked, “Yeah, something wrong with that?”

“No, not at all,” Marcos snickered, shaking his head.

As he narrowed his eyes, Soren debated between fighting him on his obvious lie, or ignoring him. Finally deciding it was better to just ignore him, Soren shrugged and went back to the cheesecake. “This has to set for a while, but I can give you some later if you’d like- as a thanks.”

“Or,” Marcos began, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, “you could thank me another way.”

“Another way?” Soren asked, tilting his head. “What other way?”

Marcos blush deepened. “A more, uh… physical way?”

Soren’s eyes lit up as he nodded. “You mean like extra sparring practice? Because that sounds cool to me.”

Marcos face dropped into a frown as he shook his head. “Um, no. I was actually thinking something else, but now that I’m thinking about it more I feel like my idea was creepy. So sure, extra sparring practice.”

“Wait, no, what was your idea?”

Marcos bit his lip as he thought of something, anything, he could say instead of his real idea of a kiss. “Well, I was thinking you could... teach me how to bake? So I don’t have to rely on you for all of my sweet tooth needs?” Marcos prayed to every god he knew of that this would work and Soren wouldn’t question him further.

Soren’s eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. “That would be so cool!”

“R-really? Awesome, I’ll, uh, see you later then?” Marcos asked as he stumbled out of the room, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

“Yeah! See you!” Soren smiled to himself as he washed all the remaining dishes and put the cheesecake in a cool place to set. Teaching Marcos would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make sugar cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this is so crappy. I just need t stop and reevaluate my life.

Their lessons wouldn’t be able to start until Soren had confirmation from the cook that it was, in fact okay for Marcos to use the kitchen. He was pretty possessive over it after all.

It took a while, but within the month they were able to start having lessons.

Soren arrived in the kitchen early to set up, greeting the head cook and everyone else with a smile. He got out flour and sugar, along with some other basic ingredients for sugar cookies.

“Making sugar cookies?” the cook asked as he began to wash up the last of the dishes from dinner.

Soren shrugged, nodding. “Figured it was an easy enough place to start. Not to mention that I have no idea how good he is at baking. Figured I can gauge how much he already knows from this without destroying your kitchen.”

Humming, the cook nodded his approval, finishing up the last of the dishes. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. If anyone asks for me, tell them I’ll be in my quarters.”

With that he dried off his hands and left, leaving Soren to wait for Marcos to come. He pulled himself up to sit on the counter, humming to himself and swinging his legs.

“Well what do we have here?” Marcos voice asked as he walked into the room. Soren stopped his humming and smiled up at him.

“Hey! You ready to get started?” He hopped down and walked around to meet him.

Shrugging, Marcos said, “Sure, might as well.”

They walked back over and Soren grabbed out the measuring cup. “Alright, measure out all of the ingredients written here while I get the oven ready. Sound good?”

“Perfect,” he smiled, doing as he was asked. “So what are we gonna do first? After I do this, I mean.” He measured out the ingredients, briefly looking up at the blonde.

“Well,” Soren said, voice sounding a little distant from in the storage room, where he was grabbing more coals for the oven, “we’re gonna mix al the dry ingredients, then all the wet ingredients. Then we’ll mix them together, but them on a sheet, and bake them. Pretty simple.”

Marcos nodded along, eyes widened. “Yup, super simple, I totally know what all of that means.” Soren laughed, at the ridiculous expression he was making, but patted his shoulder as he passed him to offer some comfort.

“Don’t worry, that’s what these lessons are for.”

They quickly finished prepping everything, and Soren directed the brown eyed boy on what to do, and taught him the meaning of the things he didn’t understand. By the time the cookies were in the oven, they were both grinning and shoving each other jokingly.

“So now what?” Marcos asked as Soren once again sat on the counter,

“Well normally I would clean up as much as possible, but…”

“But?”

“Don’t really wanna clean up yet.”

Marcos faked a gasp, placing a hand over his heart. “You not want to clean up? Never.”

Rolling his eyes, Soren kicked at the other, Marcos dodged, laughing as he did so. “You’re a jerk, you know that?” Soren asked, sticking out his tongue. “Here I am, spending my time teaching you something, and you go and mock me. Talk about a true friend.”

Marcos shoved him, saying, “Well someone has to be honest with you. Might as well be me.”

Choosing to ignore him, Soren hopped off the counter and walked around it, grabbing himself a cup of water.

“What, not gonna say anything,” the brunette taunted in a teasing manner. “Well if you’re not gonna react I’m just gonna have to make you,” he sighed dramatically, walking around to join Soren. Plucking the others drink from his hand, he downed the rest of it, “Ha.”

For a moment, all he got in return was a weird look. Then, “What the hell? I can just get another drink.”

Marcos glared lightly. “I’m teasing you, damn it. Be teased properly.”

“Marcos,” Soren began, “I have a younger sister. If you want me to be annoyed by your teasing, you’re gonna have to do a little better than that.”

Rolling his eye, Marcos nodded. “Fair, fair.’ There was a momentary silence, before Marcos turned to face Soren fully. “Hey, I have a very serious question for you, and you have to answer with complete honesty.”

“Okay?” There was an obvious nervousness to Sorens voice.

“Okay, here it goes.” He paused for a second, letting the tension build for dramatic effect. “If you could be any animal, what would you be?”

There was a silence as Soren processed this, and then a loud  _ thwap _ . 

“Ow, what was that for?” Marcos asked, rubbing the back of his head. He sounded annoyed, but the light in his eyes gave him away.

Soren glared. “i honestly don’t understand how some people think  _ I’m  _ the dumb one.”

Marcos gave a toothy grin and shrugged. “I’m good at hiding my stupidity. You, eh….”

Sighing loudly, Soren placed his head in his hands. “Bro, if you’re gonna be like this we cant be friends anymore.”

Laughing loudly, Marcos leaned his head on the others shoulder. Sure thing, ‘bro.’ By the way, when will the cookies be done? I’m hungry.” His question turned more into a whine by the end, but Soren ignored that.

“They’re probably ready now. I’ll go get them out. You sit here and try not to break anything.”

Doing as he asked, Marcos leaned against the counter and waited. Soon enough Soren had pulled out the cookies and set them out to cool.

“Now if you’re feeling adventurous, you can eat one now,” Soren informed, “or you could be a normal person and wait ‘till they’ve cooled. I however, am not a normal person.” He made a point of his statement by stuffing a cookie in his mouth. His eyes widened immediately and he let his mouth hang open, fanning it with his hand, “Hot, hot!”

Marcos let out a snort. “It can’t be that bad,” he said, taking one for himself and putting the whole thing in his mouth. He reacton was almost identical to Sorens, eyes widening and moth dropping. “Oh my god, it’s worse than I thought. It’s worse than I thought.”

Once they were able to swallow their respective cookies, they sat in silence for a bit.

“This was fun,” Marcos finally said. “Same time next week?”

Soren grinned, nodding. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you wanna ever talk to be abut Sorcos or anything tdp related, hit me up at my tumblr gren-loveyou.
> 
> Please send me requests. I'm a desperate and needy hoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hope you liked this! You can always talk to me about tdp on my tumblr kdaisu. Also I'm taking requests because I'm what we in the real world call useless and I have no original ideas.  
> Also if you wanna see a part two to this please tell me! I don't wanna spend to much time on this if no one will enjoy it.


End file.
